Don't Fall Away
by shadowarwen
Summary: SERIES COMPLETE...Harry's summer has been the worst by far. He needs someone to save him, will help come in time? Warning: Brief scenes of child abuse.
1. Default Chapter

            It was undoubtedly the worst summer yet of Harry's life. He had only been at the Dursley's for a day and he knew he wouldn't be able to withstand much more of their brutal treatment.  The second they had arrived home for the summer, his uncle had dragged Harry into the house and up the stairs to his room. 

 "There are going to be some changes, you little brat.  All of your belongings are to stay in the cupboard under the stairs.  There will be absolutely no talk of magic in my home, and if you even dare to threaten us with your godfather you will regret it for a week.  You will work for the roof that has been put over your head and the food that you eat.  You will obey any rules that I see fit to add to my little list and if you are good, I just might let you return to school after summer." Vernon huffed out his speech to his nephew in one breath it seemed and was just begging for a reason to lash out at Harry.  Knowing now wouldn't be quite the time to inform him that there was no force in the world that would keep him away from school when the time came; Harry kept his mouth shut, also knowing the wrath that his uncle could put forth.  "Good.  Now get downstairs and help your aunt Petunia with supper."

Harry silently followed his uncle down the stairs and into the kitchen.  Petunia had already begun the meal, but was more than willing to let Harry take over as he walked into the room.  "It's about time.  Finish with the lasagna and then get started on the green beans."  As she walked past Harry, she bumped into him with enough force to send him into the stove.  Harry bit back a yell as his hand came down directly onto one of the burners.  "Watch where you're going and maybe next time you won't get the tar burnt out of your hand."  Petunia hissed at him as she walked out of the kitchen.  Harry quickly ran over to the sink and ran cold water over his fresh wound.  He hoped it wouldn't blister, and as luck had it, it didn't.  It only turned a nasty shade of red and was painful to touch.  Wrapping a towel carefully around his hand, he went back to work on supper.  After everyone had finished eating, he was finally allowed to eat the measly amount that remained of the meal he had made.  

"After you have cleaned up the mess in here, you can go to bed.  Tomorrow we will discuss your chores." Said uncle Vernon, obviously enjoying the fact that cleaning would be difficult for Harry with his hurt hand.    Harry slowly started cleaning up the kitchen, being careful not the use his burnt hand.  After a difficult dishwashing session, he was finally able to escape to his bedroom.  He threw himself onto his bed, without removing his clothing or glasses and fell into a fitful sleep.  The nightmares were always the same.  He saw Cedric fall to a heap beside him, dead.  Then the screams began.  They were his own tormented screams at having to relive the event over and over again.  Everything that had happened after the third task was slowly eating away at him.  He was ripped from his own personal hell when he found himself being thrown violently to the floor.  "Are you trying to wake up the whole damn neighborhood?  Shut up!" Vernon yelled, repeatedly kicking Harry in the stomach and head.  

"Stop, please!" Begged Harry from the ground, rolling tightly into a ball to protect himself from the kicks.  But his uncle kept kicking until Harry was thrown into blissful oblivion.  

"Teach you to wake up the whole family in the middle of the night, you freak!" Vernon spat at his nephew, who lay unconscious on the floor.  

The next morning brought nothing but pain for the boy who still lay on the floor of his small room.  Harry sat up, cradling his cracked ribs, and took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain.  He knew he had to get out.  This was the first time that his uncle had actually shown him physical violence.  He didn't think he could take another beating like the one he had received the night before.  Thankfully, his uncle hadn't taken Hedwig away from him, as he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of an owl, let alone his nephew's owl.  He slowly dragged himself over the Hedwig's cage and opened it up, allowing the owl to fly onto his awaiting arm.  Harry gently patted Hedwig before setting her onto the floor.  He rummaged through his room until he found a piece of parchment.  

"Who should I write to Hedwig?"  Asked Harry, but Hedwig just hooted and lovingly nipped at his finger.  "I guess I'll just write to Ron, he'll help me escape if it comes down to that."  Harry knew this from personal experience, as Ron had already came and rescued him before.  Taking out his quill and parchment, Harry wrote a quick letter to Ron.

Ron,

I need to get out of here, can you help me?  Please be quick.

Your Friend,

Harry

Harry finished writing the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg.  As she flew out the window, Harry was hoping for a quick rescue.  He could hear his uncle's booming voice coming from behind the door.  "Get up you lazy git!"  Harry stood up painfully, awaiting the beating he knew was coming.  


	2. Weasley's to the Rescue

Disclaimer:  I forgot to put this on my first story, so this goes for it too, I don't own Harry potter or any other characters, wish I did, but hey, we can't always get what we want.

Thanks for the reviews JaimeyKay and Fancy Face!  You guys are awesome! And on to the story.

Harry stood back against the wall as Vernon Dursley came flying into the room, sending the door slamming against the wall and ricocheting back at him, hitting himself in the face.  Harry couldn't help himself and burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.  He realized his mistake too late, as Vernon strode over to him in three long steps and punched Harry solidly in the face.  Harry hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor.  "I didn't do anything to you, you big fat lard!"  Harry screamed at Vernon, jumping up and side stepping past his uncle, he made a mad dash for the door that was standing wide open, just waiting for Harry to run through it.  

          "Don't you dare leave this room Harry James Potter!"  Vernon had quickly covered the space that Harry had put between them, grabbing him by the hair, he yanked him backwards and sent him flying into his bed, which he careened over and landed on his back on the floor.  He quickly scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between himself and his uncle as humanly possible.  "You've had this coming for far too long young man!  After what you did to my sister and my poor Dudley!  If that freak hadn't been here to set it straight, he could have been ruined for the rest of his life!" he screamed at Harry, who had now regained his feet and was slowly inching his way towards the door again, unbeknownst to his uncle.  

          "He deserved it!" Harry said with bravery he didn't realize he had when facing down his uncle.  "He shouldn't have eaten unidentifiable candy!"  

          "Why you….!!!!!!!!"  Vernon took a step towards Harry, but in his blind rage, completely missed when he tried to slap him across the face.  Harry took this chance and dove towards the door.  Just as he had made it down the stairs and into the living room, his uncle caught up with him again, this time pinning him to the ground with his overweight self.  Harry couldn't breathe with his uncle sitting on him.  He began to gasp for breath. 

          "Get off….I can't breathe!"  He gasped out between desperate struggles for breath.  At that moment, his uncle started pounding into his face, he couldn't remember ever feeling this much pain before, well, except for when the Cruciatus Curse had been put on him by Voldemort, but this was different, this was being inflicted upon him by someone who was his family, someone who was supposed to take care of him and love him.  This wasn't the way family was supposed to treat him.  He slowly began to lose consciousness, and as it beckoned him, he gladly accepted it.  Anything was better than this.  

Ron had just sat down to breakfast with his sister Ginny and his twin brothers Fred and George when Hedwig came flying through the window like the devil was chasing her.  She swooped down and landed next to Ron, hooting like crazy.  Ron quickly took the letter from her leg and read it to himself.  

          "Mum, I think Harry is in trouble.  We have to go and get him!"  Said Ron, jumping up from the table and handing the letter to his mother.  She read it and became visibly shaken.  

          "Go get your father Ron, now!"  Ron ran from the room, only to come back a few seconds later with Arthur Weasley hot at his heels.  

          "What is it Molly?  What's wrong with Harry?"  He knew something was wrong by the way Ron had practically dragged him out of his room, mumbling something about Harry being in trouble.

          "He sent a letter to Ron.  He would never ask to be taken from the safest place for himself if he wasn't in danger.  He knows better.  Something has to be wrong with him.  We need to go and get him, right now!"  Arthur knew that once Molly set her mind on something, there was no turning her from it.  

          "Alright then.  I will go and check on him.  I'll apparate there now and if he is in danger, I will bring him back with me."   All of the Weasleys visibly relaxed after this declaration from Mr. Weasley.  Ginny, who had been on the verge of tears, smiled gratefully up at her father. With a sudden pop, Mr. Weasley had disappeared from the kitchen.

Okay, I'm going to leave it here, cliff hangers anyone?  If you want me to get up the next chapter, please review!  


	3. Hit Upside the Head

Disclaimer:  Don't own Harry Potter or the other characters.  Damn.

Thanks for all the reviews people, I love ya!  This is the first time I have ever written a story on here, so I'm glad ya like it.  By the way, sorry about the whole chapter 3 thing, didn't mean to do that.  Just skip it.  On to the story.

Later that night, Harry woke up with a pounding headache.  He realized he was back in his room, sprawled on the floor.  He assumed his uncle had dumped him there after his discipline session.  He had only been home for two days, but by the looks of him, one would think he had been there for months.  He was extremely pale and skinny, the latter having to do with the fact he hadn't been eating very well since the third task, plus two days of practically no food from his aunt and uncle.  He had bruises covering his face and blood was still clinging to his split lip.  Harry had had it with #4 Privet Drive.  Harry looked around the room, searching for Hedwig.  With a slow sigh, he realized she hadn't returned yet.  "No hope there, I guess."  He said dejectedly from the floor.  He knew Hedwig would have been back with an answer by now, he just hoped his uncle hadn't caught her.  

Realizing he was in dire straights, he gingerly picked himself up off the floor and crept towards the door.  Pressing his ear against it, he could still hear the rest of the family talking downstairs in the kitchen.  He knew he had to get out of the house, but how, he didn't know.  He then carefully walked over to the window, cradling his ribs as he went, as they still hurt, and peered out into the night.  He didn't see Hedwig coming to his rescue, as he had hoped.  Instead, all he saw was black night, which was exactly how he felt in his heart.  "Forget this." He mumbled to himself, looking at his bed which contained many sheets, as he wasn't allowed a blanket.  As he stared at his bed, an idea began to make itself known inside his head.  "Tie the bloody things together and escape out the window.  Brilliant, why didn't I think of it before?  Probably because you've been lying unconscious on the floor most of the time, that's why!"  He said to himself as he began to tie the numerous sheets together.  

As he was about to throw the sheets out the window he heard a loud ruckus coming from downstairs, mainly uncle Vernon yelling obscenities at an unknown person.  

          "Get out of my house, you freak!" He seemed particularly fond of that word when addressing wizards and the like.  Hope soared through Harry at that moment, for he knew his uncle only used that word for only one kind of people.  Himself and his kind. Then he heard the most wonderful voice ever, the voice of Arthur Weasley. 

          "Harry!  Harry are you here?" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing the devious little fat man in front of him was flat out lying to his face.  

Dragging himself cautiously to his bedroom door, because of his various injuries, Harry started banging on the door and yelling Mr. Weasley's name also at the top of his lungs.  Upon hearing this, Arthur runs up the steps following the cracking voice of Harry Potter.  Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley have followed him upstairs, all the while Vernon is screaming at Arthur to get out of his home.  Arthur throws Vernon a glare that shuts him up immediately.  As he reaches the bedroom door, he notices that it has been double bolted from the outside.  Fury rages through him, how anyone could treat a human being like this was beyond him.  Raising his wand, he grits out between clinched teeth "Alohamora!"  Both bolts come open and the door springs open, revealing a much abused Harry Potter.  Barely able to stand on his own now, he grabs onto Arthur for support, who immediately picks him up into his arms and brushes past the Dursleys, who had been standing anxiously in the doorway. 

          "We'll be back for his belongings.  I suggest you not be here when we do, because I can't and won't stop what his friends and his TRUE family might do to you!"  With that there was a great pop and Arthur and Harry had disappeared.  

          "Get your things, we're leaving!"  Vernon had already gone into his room and had started packing his clothes.  Petunia and Dudley were quick to follow suit.  

  ********

Sorry, but I'm going to leave you here for now.  I haven't thought of how I want the rest of the story to go yet.  I've already started my thinking process, so I might have another chapter up by tonight, if you review, of course!!!!!  


	4. Falling out of reach

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Big fat bummer.  

Anywho, people, I realize that chapters two and three are the same thing, I didn't mean to do that and I'm too lazy to take the time to figure out how to get rid of it.  Just so you all know.  Thanks for all the reviews, I just love them all.  

The Weasleys were all gathered in the living room, waiting anxiously for the return of Mr. Weasley and Harry.  Joining them in the room were Professor Dumbledore and Hermione Granger, who had both received owls and wanted to find out for themselves how Harry was holding up.  Professor Dumbledore also was there to ensure Harry's safety, now that he was away from the Dursley's home and the protection it provided.  They looked like a bunch of caged animals about to explode by the looks on their faces.  It seemed to be taking Mr. Weasley longer than they had expected, and they were starting to get worried.  

Right as Ron was about to voice his opinion on the whole subject, there was a loud pop as Mr. Weasley appeared in the living room, carrying Harry in his arms.  Ron jumped up and reached the two first and exclaimed loudly when he saw Harry's battered form.  

"Bloody hell!" The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  "Sorry, mum."  He said as Molly Weasley had just shot her son a glare.  But soon her anger was all but forgotten when she herself got a look at Harry's face.  

"Bloody hell indeed!" she gasped out at the sight that was before her.  Harry looked as if he had been gone for a month, not just two days.  "Oh, Harry, we had no idea."  

All eyes were on Harry, and most of them were filled with either anger or sadness.  Not at Harry, but at the ones who had inflicted this kind of pain on someone so innocent.  Not that Harry was all that innocent, he had gotten into his fare share of trouble, but he was still just a kid.  The boy in Mr. Weasley's arms was beginning to feel extremely embarrassed and ashamed at being seen in this kind of state by his friends and teachers, plus the fact that he hadn't been able to fight off his uncle.  He was a wizard for Pete's sake and he couldn't even use magic on them.  But for a good reason, he could have been expelled, and there was no way in hell he wasn't going back to school.  Harry began to draw into himself, as all the eyes seemed to keep staring at him, and the silence was deafening, at least it was to him.  

Harry flinched visibly whenever Molly tried to smooth back some of his hair that had seemed to find its way into his eyes.  

"Don't touch me!" He hissed at her, in a moment of anger.  Molly jumped back in surprise.  The others in the room were also very surprised and concerned by Harry's outburst.  Harry immediately buried his head in Arthur Weasley's chest.  He knew he shouldn't have said that to her.  

"Harry," she whispered "I would never hurt you."  She had never been more ticked off at anyone in her life.  The next time she saw the Dursley's she had every intention of turning them into the lowest, most degrading life form she could think up.  

At Molly's words, Harry burst into tears.  "I'm sorry." He gasped out between sobs.  Harry couldn't believe he was crying, and in front of all of his friends, no less.  He had to get control of his feelings.  He quickly wiped away the tears and tried to put on a stoic face.  

Everyone in the room was utterly baffled by Harry's mood swings.  One moment he was seemingly fine, the next he was angry, and after that he was crying.  Then he showed absolutely no emotion at all.  There was no doubt about it, the Dursley's were going down.  

Mr. Weasley could feel that Harry was uncomfortable, as he kept shifting his position every five seconds, so he carefully walked over to the couch and laid him down on it.  Harry immediately turned over, his back facing all those in the room.  Molly covered him with a blanket that had been draped over the couch.

"Maybe we should give him a little time.  He should really rest."  The others agreed to this and Molly quickly ushered them out of the room.  "Harry," she whispered quietly in his ear, trying not to startle him, "we'll be in the kitchen if you need us, dear."  At that she quickly patted him on the back, which caused another flinch.  She sighed sadly and walked from the room.  


	5. Peace of Mind

Disclaimer:  You know the drill, don't own em', never will.  Life's a bitch.  

I'm going to attempt to actually make this one longer than the others, so bare with me here people.  Thanks especially to JaimeyKay for the extremely long review.  I love those things.  You were my inspiration for this story, so think highly of yourself.  Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too.  

*************************************************************

Harry could hear murmuring coming from the kitchen and knew that they were talking about him.  It angered him to know that they were deliberately talking about him behind his back.  He didn't know why he was so upset lately, but why the heck not?  His life at the Dursley's had to gone to hell in a hand basket.  The only time he could remember ever truly being happy was when he was at Hogwarts with his friends.  Now he just felt contempt for them.  He had never felt so disoriented in all his life.  He knew he needed to just get over it and move on.  But somehow, Harry didn't think it was going to be that easy.  

The sound of his name being said many times in the kitchen finally got the better of him and he decided to get up and see what they were talking about.  He slowly got up from the couch and gingerly made his way into the hall that led to the kitchen.  As he drew closer, he could hear their voices more clearly.

"I'm really worried about him.  I've never seen him be so distant before.  It can't be healthy for him, especially after everything he has been through in the past few years." He heard the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley coming through loud and clear.  "If I could just get my hands on those horrible people, ring their fat bloody necks, it would just make my day." She said with a little hate filtering into her voice.  'You and me both, lady' Harry thought to himself.  

"I know you're worried about him Molly, we all are."  Dumbledore's voice seemed full of wisdom as he spoke.  "If I had only known what was going on there, I would have put a stop to it immediately."  Harry could hear the anger and pain in Dumbledore's voice.  He knew everyone in the room hated what had happened to him.  He had half the urge to walk into the room and give everyone hugs, and where that urge came from, God only knew.  

"What about his stuff dad?  We have to get it for him.  Hedwig is still there, and you know Harry would die if anything happened to her."  Ron's voice carried out into the hallway and Harry felt a sudden surge of gratefulness that Ron had thought of her.  

"None of his things were in his room; he was locked in it as a matter of fact." Arthur spat this little tid-bit of information through clinched teeth as he remembered the scene that had unfolded when he finally was able to get through the door.   Everyone in the room looked fit to be tied.  "I don't think he's had anything to eat in a few days, probably longer by the looks of him.  We should probably try and get him to eat something when he wakes up."  

"Alright then, I will make him something to eat when he gets up, if he's asleep at all.  It looks like he hasn't had much of that either.  No surprise though, probably worried that his uncle would come in and beat the holy living tar out of him."  Everyone looked extremely grave at this prospect.  "Arthur, why don't you and the twins go back to the Dursley's and pick up his things.  They're probably in the cupboard like last year."  Molly said as she stood up to get started on making an extremely large meal for all the people who had gathered at her house.  Also, she planned on Harry gaining a few pounds before he left her sight.  At this, there was a loud sound of chairs being scooted away from the table.  Harry knew now would be a very good time to get his butt back on the couch before they realized he had been eavesdropping on them.  He half limped and half ran back to the living room and carefully laid himself back down, right in time, as he could hear someone entering the room.  He felt someone touch his back and involuntarily flinched away from the contact.  "Oh, Harry."  It was Hermione's voice.  He could tell she had started to cry, she still thought he was asleep.  He wanted to turn over and tell her that everything was alright, but in the back of his mind, he knew it would be a lie.  His anger resurfaced at the thought of the Dursley's.  His hatred of the Dursley's ranked right up there with Voldemort and Wormtail.  He felt Hermione get up and leave, her spot only to be replaced a few minutes later by Ron.  

"You're awake, aren't you?"  Harry was mildly surprised by the question. He slowly turned over and looked Ron in the eyes.  "We've shared the same dorm room for the past four years. You should have known I would know whether you were actually asleep or just faking it."  

"Yeah."   Harry said dully, turning his head away from Ron.  

"Dad, Fred, and George just got back with your things.  Hedwig's okay."  Ron said, trying to lighten the mood.  

"We're they there?"  Harry had turned his head back and looked at Ron again.  

"No, they weren't.  But dad said he warned them not to be there when they came back."

"Figures.  They're too scared of what 'wizards' would do to them." He paused for a moment, looking somewhat dejectedly towards the wall.  "I should have been able to stop him."

"Harry, no offense, but one punch from that oversized buffalo and I would have been unconscious for a month.  You couldn't use magic, it's against the rules.  There was nothing you could do.  In the muggle world, you're just an ordinary kid.  Now quit blaming yourself for something that was totally out of your control.  It was not your fault."  Ron stated the last part in slow syllables, as if talking to a deaf person.  

"Thank you captain obvious."  Harry smiled a little, although he still didn't feel totally better.  "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep."

"Alright then.  Sleep well."  Ron stood up from his position on the floor and walked out of the living room.  Harry rolled back over, and quickly fell into a fitful sleep.  

*************************************************************

_Harry could sense a presence just beyond his vision.  He looked over and saw what looked to be a person lying on the ground.  As he viewed the rest of the ground around him, he realized where he was.  A cemetery.  He also knew who was lying on the ground, it was Cederic.  An intense pain started growing in his scar.  He could see Voldemort coming ever closer to his prone body.  He couldn't move and could only watch as Voldemort took out his wand.  With a bright flash of light, the scenery suddenly changed.  He was standing just outside of Hogwarts.  And what he saw next horrified him beyond comprehension.  With a sickening thud he tried to look away from the grisly sight, but he seemed stuck to the spot.  There were bodies littering the front of the castle, and the Dark Mark was hovering above the school.  The pain in his scar had become unbearable.  He was slightly aware of the fact that he was screaming…._

"Harry!  Harry, wake up!"  The voice broke through his dream state and sent him hurdling into the present.  His eyes shot open so fast that the people in the room had to stifle a yell.  He gasped for breath and sat up, holding his scar all the while.  He found himself being cradled in the comforting arms of Molly Weasley.  He was dimly aware of the fact that it didn't exactly bother him that she was making physical contact with him.  "It's okay Harry, it was only a dream.  Just calm down."  Harry had no intention of calming down.  People were going to die, he just knew it.  

"I think Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts."  He blurted out suddenly, silencing the people that had gathered in the room after they had heard his blood curdling screams.  

"Come again?"  

Okay, I'm going to leave it here for now.  Got to think of something interesting to happen after this part.  I hope you all liked it.  I'll try to update as soon as possible, like tomorrow.  (Possibly today.)

I might turn this into a whole different story.  I want to go in a different direction now, with Harry and the others at school, so be looking for this next chapter in the sequel.  I'm thinking of calling it Harry Potter and the Keeper of Power.  I'll try and get some Dursley bashing sometime in the near future, Moonlight (reviewer), just so ya know.  I don't plan to let them go unpunished.  


End file.
